Madoka has a Boyfriend
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: Madoka Kaname is seeing a guy and It bother's Homura so she and Sayaka decides to stalk on her (One shot Gon x Madoka)


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hunter x Hunter or Puella magi madoka Magica, but in this Fic Gon and Madoka does love each other**

 **AN: this sets place after the rebellion Movie where Madoka went back to school and after Gon decides to go back to school, this is also not Beta'd so I apologize if I made some mistake.**

 **Possible OOC's as well. (this might be a cliche but still)**

* * *

It's been a week since Madoka Kaname hasn't been spending enough time with her friends, namely Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami and it bothers them especially Homura.

Now that things are normal for them, at least for now, all Homura wants is to spend time with her, due her transformation to a demon she is aware that one day she and madoka might be enemies but as of now they do care about each other.

Feeling lonely Homura spends her time window shopping while eating Ice cream, but then she realized something.

"What if, what Madoka said was right? that she has a boyfriend, no but she hasn't?" Homura thought and suddenly.

"ummm..Homura..actually...I'm sort of seeing a guy" Homura remembers Madoka's words.

It bothers her, though she still believes that Madoka isn't really dating someone, "me and Madoka are friends, so If she's seeing a guy, then that means, she won't have time with me" Homura thought and it made her perspire a little but then.

"Homura"

"HO-MU-RA!" a girl keeps on calling but still homura hasn't answered her yet.

Finally the girl decides to slap her at the back, and this time Homura noticed her, though she thought that it's an enemy, homura as a response then grabbed her hand and squeezed it really hard.

"AWWW HOMURA GEEZ MY HAND!" It was Sayaka all along, Homura realized that It was her and so she apologized.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Sayaka asked.

Homura said that it's nothing and she's alright but before she left she looks back at Sayaka, "tomorrow is Friday and there's no class, ask madoka about her plans" she said in a stoic manner.

Sayaka was confused and does not trust her that much due to becoming a demon, but nonetheless she did agree to ask Madoka about it, and later that night, she did call Madoka on what are her plans, and as she listens to Madoka's words she was shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING WITH A GUY!" Sayaka asked.

"Well yeah, you know the new transfer student Gon? Well we're going to a park tomorrow" Madoka said.

Sayaka now has an Idea on why Homura is sort of quiet earlier and why she told her to ask Madoka about her plans tomorrow.

"We-Well...good luck on your date, make sure to pick the right clothes" Sayaka said.

"IT'S NOT A DATE IT'S JUST..." Madoka explained.

"It's fine, well get some sleep yeah" Sayaka said.

After the two talked Sayaka immediately called Homura and told her that Madoka is indeed going out with someone, Homura was right about her guts and so she told Sayaka that tomorrow they will go to the park as well.

* * *

 **The Next Day (With Gon and Madoka)**

"Gon!" Madoka called Gon, he has a spiky black and green hair and seems to be a very cheerful guy.

"Madoka you look cute!" Gon immediately said after seeing her complimenting Madoka's cute pink dress, red headband and a special necklace that was handed to her by her mother.

Madoka blushed as a response and so she also told that Gon looks good in his outfit, the latter did thank her and with that Gon just grabbed her hand and together they started running, and while on the midst of it Gon looks at Madoka.

"C'mon, we should really check out the roller coaster while we still have time" Gon said.

Madoka was uncertain whether should ride the roller coaster first, since she hasn't really rode one yet but regardless she did followed Gon, on the other hand Homura and Sayak who are secretly stalking them also decides to ride the roller coaster.

Though like Madoka they are uncertain on riding it they still did, they know that Madoka isn't really the easy to fall type and they know that It's Illogical, but the what ifs are haunting them, aside from that they are somewhat embarrassed when it comes to asking Madoka if she really has a boyfriend.

As the roller coaster keeps on rolling, Gon and Madoka did enjoyed the ride, gon was used to it while Madoka for some reasons can endure the high speed and turning points of the roller coaster, however for Homura and Sayaka, things are different.

After finishing the ride, the two eventually went into the closest bathroom and starts puking and washing their faces, as they tell to each other that riding the roller coaster just to spy on a friend was a terrible Idea.

"Gon how about we go there, I think we should take a light ride first since we just went into a roller coaster, and so we can enjoy the rest of the rides as well" Madoka suggested as she points her hand into a merry go round.

Gon did agreed to ride the merry go round since it was Madoka's request, and the ride last for 5 to 10 minutes, enough for them to get some strength to try another extreme ride since the ride is too slow at least for them.

This time Homura and Sayaka did not enter a ride for they don't want to suffer anymore, hence they just went into the food shack and and just have a snack, suddenly the two came into the realization that what they are doing is pointless.

And so they decide to just leave, but then they felt a strange vibe from somewhere in the park and so they tried to track it,

Meanwhile Gon and Madoka we're done riding the wild river and it was fun, but suddenly they both felt a strange vibe and thus they we're alarmed.

"Madoka stay close to me, this vibe I had It's familiar" Gon said.

Madoka nod her head and they started running, since they don't want to cause a ruckus, but as they keep on running, this strange vibe that they had seems to be following them, not wanting to run anymore Gon decides to step up and check who or what is it, but then.

"THERE'S AN EXPLOSION!" said by one of the crowd.

A lot of people panicked and then the vibe that Gon felt becomes much more stronger, and from behind a man appeared behind Gon looked back and found out that It was the magician named Hisoka.

"Oh, did my aura scared you" Hisoka started, "It's been a while Gon, *looks at Madoka* Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's strong" Hisoka thought, he then smiles and was about to pat Madoka on the head but then.

*Slaps

"Do something to her, and I'll Kill you" Gon said in an angry manner, hisoka was shocked but was more pleased, and It's because Gon's anger turns him on.

Yes he is a Pervert, but not in a typical way, hence what turns him on is when he get the chance to fight powerful opponents, moments later Madoka looked at her back this time and much to surprise she saw Homura and Sayaka.

"you guys, what are you doing here?" Madoka asked.

However Homura and Sayaka didn't say a word, rather they prepared themselves to a fight with Hisoka, however before they can even make the first move Gon stopped them.

"Gon you're not planning to fight them aren't you?" Sayaka asked but Gon didn't replied back and he clenched his fists, Hisoka on the other hands smiles more widely and draws out a card from his pockets before licking it, what makes it more creepy is that there are bloodstains in the card and he licks it and smiled afterwards.

Judging by their actions Madoka Homura and Sayaka thought that Gon and Hisoka will fight each other, only to proven wrong, as soon as they charged it was then the girls finds out that the real enemy was behind them all along.

It was a bunch of controlled humans and both Gon and Hisoka fought them.

*Fist comes rock: Rock, paper, ROCK!" Gon yelled and light appeared on his fists and this made him deliver a powerful blow, enough to knock them off.

*Bungess Gum!" Hisoka said and like Gon he summoned a light but this time it's pink and he used it to destroy his opponents.

"my aura has the qualities of both Gum and Rubber" Hisoka followed, wanting to be helped Madoka Homura and Sayaka helps the people evacuate as they fight as well.

Thanks to their powers and teamwork everyone was saved and the enemies we're all defeated in approximately 28 minutes and 17 seconds, suddenly a man named Illumi appeared in front of Gon and Hisoka, he looks around him and noticed that there are bodies lying everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry" Illumi started, "I was hired to kill a man named Ishihara but I heard that he was so powerful that I had to use a lot of people, well he was dead though so I have no business here anymore"

Fortunately the girls we're out, and so Illumi won't have to deal with them, they later appeared at the park entrance meeting Gon, they noticed that Hisoka's gone but didn't mind it and then.

"Madoka" Homura started "we're sorry we tried to ruin your date with him" she said.

But Madoka shook her head "It's okay, I mean if it wasn't for you some people will still panic besides I would love it If we see you here" she said.

Homura was surprised that Madoka will say it but nonetheless she's glad that things turned out fine.

* * *

 **The Next Monday**

"So It turns out that Gon and Madoka are actually dating" Sayaka said.

"I wish I've found that out sooner" Homura followed.

"Man I can't believe that you two actually stalked them together" Kyoko said she is one of Madoka Homura and Sayaka's friends.

And later Mami Tomoe their friend/ Senpai arrived.

"now now, let's just be happy for the two of them alright, agreeing on Mami's words the four of them decides to bake a cake and give to her but they found out that she's not inside the classroom.

The four of them searched the entire classroom but still hasn't found Madoka, but then Kyoko thought of a place where Madoka could be right now.

* * *

 **With Gon and Madoka**

"Hey, Madoka" Gon started, "I'm sorry our date was turned into a wrestling match"

Madoka however smiled, "It's okay Gon, we can have a date whenever we want right?" she said, this made Gon feel motivated and so he touched his girl's arms.

"I swear, our next date will be more even more special I swear" Gon started and then he pulls a pendant from his pocket.

"besides I still haven't forgotten our promise" he said.

"that we graduate from college we get married" Madoka said, Gon smiled as a response, they starred at each other for a few seconds before attempting to kiss each other but then.

"AHA!" Kyoko yelled.

"So you two lovebirds we're here all along yeah?" Sayaka said, Gon and Madoka looked at her with an awkward expression, and then Homura suddenly grabs Madoka's arm.

"Gon we're sorry but we have to take our dear Madoka from you for a while alright?" Homura said.

Madoka told Gon to come with her but since he doesn't want to interfere with some girl's talk he did not, but the truth is, he knows that Madoka will be alright.

Gon then smiled, "Madoka I love you, he thought" as he pictures Madoka's face in the sky.

Meanwhile Madoka who was struggling for a while thought of Gon and she smiled, "Gon I love you" she thought before being teased again by Sayaka and Kyoko.

Their relationship maybe a typical one and maybe It's too early for them to fall in love but regardless they do love each other, they don't know if they're love will last but as for now they'll love each other like there's no tomorrow.


End file.
